Nico Di angelo x Hogwarts
by Chucx
Summary: He was just fine. He was getting along with his friends, the rest camp and then suddenly, no explanation, nothing. He was just there, 8:00 Am at the train station with his luggage. (Sorry for the terrible grammar the first few chapters)
1. At the train station

**DISCLAIMER: PJO AND HP DO NOT BELONG TO ME**

It was the beginning of September, Nico di Angelo stepped onto platform 9 3/4 with his luggage and his equipment for his quest. Although he could have shadow traveled there, it was too much of a bother at 8:00 AM in the morning. Who even wakes _up_ at 8:00 AM in the morning? _Will,_ Nico mused, while staring down a peculiar family of redheads and a black haired teen heading towards a red brick wall. He silently walked a few feet behind them. Trying to go unnoticed, but failing, when a bushy brown haired girl joined them. She caught Nico's eye and didn't stop glancing back at him.

 _Never underestimated curly haired women, especially brunettes and blondes,_ Nico noted to himself. he watched as she huddled and whispered to the dark haired teen and one of the red hairs.

All three had turned and looked at him, like he was some ancient evil stone that looked too despicable to even get a hold of, and all those three times Nico caught their eyes. Anyway, they looked at him weird and he didn't like it, so he half glared and half waved, signaling that he was no threat. The dark haired one looked at him for a moment, but then went back and continued with his business. As for the other two, they still gave him looked back at him suspiciously. Nico sighed, _Let's get this over with, Nico_ , He head towards the trio to ask for help.

"Hey," they turned towards him, making him feel uncomfortable, "How do I say this… Do you guys know where-," Nico huffed, "Do you guys know how to get to a school called… Hogwarts?"

The dark haired one was the first to respond, "Hi, I'm Harry potter and yes, I do know where that school is. We're actually heading there right now," He said, extending his hand out to Nico to shake. Nico hesitantly shook it and said "Well that's convenient, oh, and my name is Nico Di Angelo," Harry smiled, pleased with the fact that Nico didn't seem to know him as the 'boy who lived' or 'the chosen one' and other weird titles.

He then looked at his other two friends urging them to introduce themselves, but they just glanced at Nico warily, "Come on guys, introduce yourselves he hasn't got all day, you know," he motioned towards Nico. The Brown Haired girl started "Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure," she clearly didn't know what to think of him but complied anyway. Next was the red hair, "Ron Weasley," he stated hesitantly, looking down at his shoes. _Well okay, god and I thought people love socializing, excluding me of course._

"Okay then, let's get going," Harry pushed his luggage along with his other two companions.

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter! Lets hope I actually have the confidence to write another, instead of giving up like the many times I do. ^-^**


	2. Luna Lovegood, a new friend?

**Yay, yay I updated the story. Sorry these chapters are short, I type these at night while doing homework which is bad, but i got so excited when i saw people reading the first chapter and so... yeah here's chapter 2**

Nico ran through the wall, suddenly arriving at the platform where the train had stood. He then looked up to a sign and after his dyslexia had settled down a bit he read '9 ¾- Hogwarts Express' in big font. The train seemed like it would leave at any moment, so Nico half-hurried to get his luggage into the train as well as himself.

Inside the train was rad carpeting and a series of cabins filled with young wizards and wizards. It was _loud,_ were Nico's first thoughts on the environment, _I don't like it._ That meant he wouldn't be able to catch up on his _beauty_ sleep. But he then took that thought back, because once he got into an empty cabin the sound seemed to dissipate. _Sweet, its sound proof,_ he thought as he slumped into his seat.

Nico must have really been tired because, he didn't wake up when someone had invited themselves into his cabin, since he was a light sleeper. They casually sat across from him, reading a magazine upside down which got him to stare at the stranger peculiarly.

"It's not polite to stare you know," The stranger said, she was a girl. She had striking gray eyes that seemed to look past him, and white curl, and long blonde hair with fell down a little past her shoulders. Nico blushed and apologized for staring at her.

"So what's your name? I'm Luna Love good" she introduced herself, her eyes held a slight craze in them but Nico didn't mind, He wasn't any saner than she was.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo," He replied. "Um… not to be rude, but you know that magazine is upside down, right?" Nico cringed at his awkwardness and held onto the ends of his t-shirt.

Luna stared at him like he was one of those 'I spy' books. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, but in the air around you," she said. "It's dark…"

Nico frowned, but Luna smiled at him like he was a new born baby. "I like it, Nico, I _like_ it," she stated. "It's like magic, Nico, your like _magic_ ," She beamed at him, as he blushed at her statement.

Luna seemed to have taken great interest him, because she had beamed at him as they talked about how Nico was new to Hogwarts. She watched him like he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. After Nico got used to this, it amused him how Luna would go into a dazed in the middle of her sentences. Sometimes he would even laugh at her (surprise, surprise Nico can laugh), which would get her to laugh, too.

And who would have thought, Nico had made a friend.


	3. Sorting hat

When arriving at Hogwarts, Nico thought two things:1) Annabeth or any Athena child would kill to get to explore the castle's blueprints and 2) Why do I have to wear a robe? What is the point of wearing a robe? What is robe?

Nico fidgeted in his robe like a little one kid being dressed up by his mother. The robes flowed down, from his shoulders, down to his _ankles._ They felt heavy on him, which probably meant they were going to get in his way while fighting. _If that's_ ever _gonna happen._

Nico had separated from Luna and walked along with the fist years. Ms. McGonagall lead the way to the dinning hall so that they could be sorted.

He observed the line of students and came to conclusion that he was older than most of them and most likely, the only one who wasn't pissing their pants, or having a nervous breakdown or just causing a ruckus at all

As they entered the dinning hall, Dumbledoor was sitting in his chair. When he noticed Nico standing in the long line of anxious first years, his eye seemed to have been beaming at him. _What is it with wizards and smiley eyes, gods,_ Nico stared back at Dumbledoor, while the younger students got sorted.

When the line had got to him, Dumbledoor stood up, which startled Nico because he look as old and as wrinkled as time. Wrinkled. The loud corridor **quieted** when they noticed Dumbledoor standing and walking towards Nico. "Hello my dear students, I would like to introduce our new student, Nico Di Angelo, he will be joining third years," He announced."Let's continue the sorting, shall we?"

Nico nodded and sat on the stool. The hall had quieted down in anticipation of what house he would go into. 'Who is this boy?' 'Why third year?' Is what most of the students were thinking, but kept to themselves. But then something caught his eye, _wha...?_ And there **it** was floating about,no, all of them. GHOSTS at Hogwarts? _Are you shitting me? Is that.. **Peeves**? _ under his cloak, Nico angrily dug his hands into his jeans pocket. _I'll have to deal with this later... Damned souls._

The sorting hat was placed onto his head.

He'd think the hat was some sort of wizardy device, but the moment it talked, Nico freaked and quickly barricaded his memories.

 _Oi, what do ya think you're doing, Boy? I don't even know your name yet._

It's Nico Di angelo, now sort me.

 _It's not that simple, boy. I need to see your memories, to determine your house._

Nico knew he'd be stupid to think about it, since the hat could read his thoughts, so he removed the wall and pored out his thoughts and memories from the very depths of his mind.

The bits of memories of his mother and his sister Bianca, his arrival at camp to when Bianca left for The Hunt. He shivered slightly from memories of The day of Bianca's death, and mostly from tartarus and ets. cetera.

The hat seemed to have jumped from the impact his most painful memories.

 _You... Your... how should I put this. Hmm... Your unsortable._

What's that supposed to mean?

 _I mean that, I'm not able to sort you, but **you** , Nico, you get to chose which house you get to be in._

Nico looked out to the dining hall towards the 4 houses. Deciding which house **he** wanted. His interest got him to chose between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

 _Ah I see yer deciding between the two, eh? Before you chose you should know this And especially if you weren't paying attention to my song._

Nico rolled his eyes. Get on with it.

Well, the Gryffindors values courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry and the Slytherins values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. Now boy, pick a house, we haven't got all day.

 **I'm on a serious roll right now and I'm super siked for this story. Thanks for reading!** **(≧◡≦)**

 **ps. #whatisrobe**


	4. Nico's dream

Nico followed the prefects down to their house. He was happy with his choice.

 ** _My choice is... Slytherin. I pondered to the hat._**

 ** _Are ya sure, boy? I mean that house..._**

 ** _The Why? What's wrong with Slytherin?_**

 ** _No nothing. The hat seemed to shake his head. I did let you choose after all so..._**

 **"SLYTHERIN!"**

 **Nico hopped of the chair as he walked to the Slytherin table in silence. At first no none clapped , but then some did. nico looked up to the clapper. It was Luna, she Grinned at him, her eyes cheered for him from Ravenclaw table. Then a few more joined in from Gryffindor, Harry, then hermione, then ron ,then the rest of of the house. Soon the dinning hall was clapping for Nico, some people were even cheering for him. He looked back at D** **umbledore, who's eyes twinkled with amusement.**

Happy with his choice.. but not so happy with the blonde-weasel face that was currently in his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Nico rubbed his mouth to make sure.

Weasel face Smirked and said "The name's Draco Malfoy." he sized nico up with his arrogance, but nico was still, surprisingly, a few centimeters taller than him

"Uh.. good for you?" _What's with him?_

Draco's face reddened. "What's with you, huh? Never heard of the Malfoys?"

Nico's expression must have given it away, because Draco stormed off red faced, filled with humiliation.

there goes octovian #2 aka weasel face #1

When he got to his room, the first thing he did, was flop onto his designated bed and sleep.

-dream-

" _Nico, nico, come here my sweet boy," his mother called to him_

 _"mother," Nico reached up (?) to her, his stubby baby hands came into view instead of his thin lanky ones._

 _"Nico, hurry, time is running out my child," her melodic voice soon became panicked and hurried. Nico's stomach started to boil up with fear and anxiety. "Mother? mother? What's going on?" He started to whimper, still reaching out to her but never reaching her. She was untouchable._

 _Nico couldn't move his legs, his arms couldn't reach anything and felt utterly useless. The fear of losing his mother again, even if it was a dream he couldn't save her. Not anyone._

 _His mothers beautiful feature contorted into a painful expression as her skin burned from electric shocks. Her skin turned black and started to peel from her face. Nico was screaming by then, he couldn't move, he could look away, he was **stuck**._

 _"Nico? Nico? My sweet boy, it's ok, your ok. I'm ok," his mothers voice spoke as if he was the only one who was hurting._

 _No, mother, nothing's ok, not you and not even me._

 _Her face then went back to normal, she smiled at him lovingly, then bursts into ashes revealing the hotel, his sister and Hades. Nico was sobbing in Bianca's arms, while Hades was kneeling down to the ashes of Maria di Angelo._

Nico woke up iin the dark, only to find himself in tears. Sighing to himself and Nico wiped away the tears and stood up from his bed and started unpacking his things.

 **This chapter was kinda unnecessary but I needed to update so I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Nico vs Professor Umbridge

**I'm sorry i haven't updated for so long! i just got lazy and was kinda busy fixing Paragraph 4 since i saw your reviews. Hehe sorry about that. I hope this slightly longer chapter will make up for my mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico walked down to Potions, and was tagged along by Luna who he happened to see prancing around the halls.

"Good morning, Nico!" She beamed. Her eyes seemed to shine, but her smile had 'outshined' it in a way.

"Morning Luna," he greeted with a small smile. Her smiled only grew from that small gesture, which got Nico blushing.

"Where are you headed?" She asked as she strolled beside him. "Potions," he replied nonchalantly, looking at Luna. "I'm headed to Astronomy, it's quite interesting," She said before she knocked into a body. "Oi, watch- oh its you guys," the red head, known as Ron said, as Nico helped Luna up. His other two companions turned around too, Harry and Hermione, who else would they be?

"Hi Nico, how are you" harry asked stiffly, as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"Good, I guess, but I think I've already made an enemy," Nico scratched the back of his head. _Why did I tell him that?!_

All eyes moved to him, "Really? Who is it?" he said with a bit of concern etched in his voice. "I think his name was Dreico Mal-something? I didn't really pay attention when he introduced himself," Nico c ignorance.

"It's Draco Malfoy," Harry corrected.

"Draco..."

"Draco usually goes around finding people to join him and his group,"Harry explained,"but usually if they don't, he'll only annoy the hell out of you, so don't worry about him, he's harmless," the others nodded to agree, "Oh, I have another question," Harry waited for the question, "Um, Who are the Malfoys?". This time, Hermione's who was beside Harry spoke up, "They're one of the oldest pureblood families,"

But Luna, Well luna just pranced off to astronomy leaving Nico with the 'Golden trio'. _There goes Luna... and I thought we had something special_

* * *

When Nico sat in Potions he noticed the amount of small creatures in there caged placed around the room. Since nico was, 16, his powers had gotten stronger, which meant his deathly aura did too. So when Nico sat at a table next to Neville the small critters, started to quiet down, their movements slowed down to a stop. They all went limp, which really got Neville freaking out and staring at Nico in fear. "Oh Schist" Nico faced palmed, _Goddam_ _aura's leaking... Again,_ Nico then looked around to see the other critter's life forces burn out, so when professor snape noticed this, his always displeased expression became even more displeased, which amused Nico to the point where he almost forgot about the dead critters. _Dam ADHD_

Proffessor Snape must've noticed Nico stressing about the dying critters and approached him. "Mr. Di Angelo, You seem to know what's happened to the ingredients, care to explain?" The class went quiet and all eyes went to Nico. Nico held professors stare for a second, not knowing if he should be intimidated or not, and when Professor's eyes did not waver, he narrowed his eyes into a glare and said, "I don't know what your talking about, sir. I just walked into class and the ingredients were already dying," Snape gave a 'hmph' and decide not to waste anymore time interrogating Nico and continued class.

His Next class, Nico had DADA. He walked into class to be greeted by a sicky sweet overly pink dressed hag "Good morning children." Nico gaged

Nico sat next to Harry,they nodded to each other before he sat down. Ron and Hermione sat in the row behind them.

"Now class, please turn to chapter 34 in your textbooks and start reading quietly please," She ordered, still holding her _disgusting_ grin. nico rolled his eyes and started reading. _oh wait, what am I doing? I can't read!_

"Um, Professor umbridge?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"I can't read," He cringed as some of the students around him snickered.

"That's ridiculous, Nico. Are you trying to lie your way out of reading?" She asked incredulously

"No, Madam, that's not it it's just..." Harry turned to look at him curiously.

"Although you've just transferred here Nico, you must now that I do **not** tolerate lies," She stated in her annoyingly sweet voice.

"I'm not lying ma'am! I'm dyslexic,"

"Nico! I am finding this unbelievable, you must know how to read at this time and age!" She argued back, her voice crawling at his head, making it pound. Nico glared at the professor, as gripped the table and clenched his teeth. His dark aura was leaking, which caused the atmosphere of the room to suddenly darken, as with his mood. Harry shivered beside him.

"Professor Umbridge, Is this how you treat a student who is in need of help?" Nico's glare darkened. Her grin faltered, "And Mr. Di Angelo, is this how you treat a teacher who is doing her job?"

" 'Doing her Job'?"Nico snorted, "What 'job'? This is DADA, DEFENSE AGAINST DARK ARTS, if you didn't' know. Aren't you supposed to be teaching us how to defend ourselves not stare at some useless text book the whole class? This is a school of WIZARDS not a-"

"MR. DI ANGELO! THAT'S ENOUGH," She screeched at him. The students looked up to see a tomato faced toad standing near a the furious transfer student who's expression stayed blank. Nico Smirked.

"Professor, if this is DADA why aren't we preparing to get rid of Tom Riddle? or who you wizards call 'Voldemort' " Nico smirk only grew as The toad took a step back. Her ever so perfect posture had loosened and her chubby old fists were clenched to the point where Nico caught a glimpse of blood.

The students gaped at Nico's triumphant grin, nobody had the courage to argue with the Toad, since the punishment wasn't there best intention. But seeing Nico stand up to her, some students, like Harry, now had a new sense of respect for him.

"Out," She said shakily,"All of you OUT! Except you, Nico, you're staying here," All of the student hurried out the door, but Nico, harry and hermione who grabbed ron's sleeve to stop him from leaving.

"I thought I told you to leave," She said sternly, but returned to her original voice and posture.

"No, Professor we're staying."


	6. THANK YOU ALL! a n

**Hello people who are reading my story, I'm just really happy with the way things are going, not the part where i used the wrong doc for chapter 4, but with the amount of people who are reading this. i don't really care about the amount of favorites or follows, but it made me so happy to the point where i was squealing, i know its over reacting, but this is my first story and it's actually going the way i want it to to. Thank you all of you guys for reading my story. And also for those who actually review, thank you for telling me that i made a mistake, hehe sorry for that.**

 **Anyway i'm off to typing chapter 6 and other things i do when i don't have or don't want to do Hw.**

 **PS. im thinking of starting a new story with Nico/ so out of these ships please review the one you want me to to:**

 **Solangelo (Will x Nico)**

 **Perico (Percy x Nico**

 **Lico or Neo (Leo x Nico**


	7. Friends? Friends

"Well then I don't mind you joining in," She smiled curled up her sickly optimistic looking face. Ron whimpered behind Nico. Nico glared at her, wishing that he could just decapitate her, but decided against it so that he wouldn't scare away his new companions. Nico was surprisingly happy that the three had stayed behind with him, especially Harry, but he didn't show it for the sake of looking intimidating.

As for the intimidated, Professor Umbridge still smiled, but looked ten times more horrifying. She looked more insane than furious, but then again the smile had already given it away from the start. She reached into her pocket and pulled out 1 black feather pen, which Nico very much appreciated. Harry looked at the pen cautiously, as if it were the devil. "What's wrong?" Nico whispered to Harry, who seemed to be sweating. "That pen... hurts," Nico gave Harry a confused expression before he turned to find the pen in front of him as well as a piece of paper, umbridge still smiling, "Now Nico I want you to write, 'I will not tell lies and respect my professors'."

"Ok," He said nonchalantly

"Oh and Nico, write it as many times as you want so that it will properly **sink in,"** The professor stalked away and waited by harry who watch nico pick up the pen warily. "Wait Nico, don't," Harry hesitantly reached for it when suddenly professor umbridge slapped his hand away, keeping him away from Nico. "Now, now this isn't your punishment is it? or would you like to try it again?" She grinned at Harry who shrunk away from her. He watched helplessly as his new friend shrugged and turned back to write.

Nico held the pen ready to write, when he realized... he couldn't right either. He sighed out in frustration and turned to Professor Umbridge.

She stood there staring at Nico expecting something that he didn't want to know.

"Professor Umbridge... There's also this other problem, I, uh can't write either," the woman stood there, face frozen. She calmly inhaled and exhaled, closed her eyes and then opened them. Therapy, Nico mused

"Well then, I think I have wasted enough time listening to your nonsense, all of you are dismissed." The 4 students rushed out .

"I think I have health issues," Ron says clutching his chest, breathing heavily.

"Ron, let's face it, you have a lot of issues," hermione said with a tired sigh. As she walked beside Harry and him.

"Oi, at least I know basic skills like reading or writing,"He pouted, arms crossed. "Shut up, Ron," the Demigod glared at the red head, causing him to hide behind his companions. Harry chuckled at them, while Hermione shook her head but was smiling anyway. For some reason, had made Nico smile too.

* * *

Harry and Nico separated from Ron and Hermione, since their next class was Transfiguration.

They entered the classroom, Nico looked around an found that a certain weasel face sneered at him from one side of the room. Nico just turned away and lead Harry and himself to sit on the opposite side of the room where he wouldn't be bothered. "Traitor!" someone shouted from Draco's side of the room, Harry looked at Nico questioningly. "It's fine," Nico said sincerely. He didn't mind since this used to happen at camp. Not being called 'traitor' but being called names and such. But when one of them charmed an egg onto harry's head, Nico was infuriated. Harry just cleaned himself up, and pretended he was fine.

He watched as Draco's crowd snickered at him. _So this is how it's gonna be? Well I wasn't planning to play nice from the start, anyway._ With a flick of his fingers the shadows zipped towards the snotty crowd, making one side of the room brighter. The whole room went quiet, when they noticed the shadows giving the the Slytherin boys wedgies of sorts. Harry gaped at Nico, as he shrugged and calmly strolled towards their side of the room. He held confident smirk, and said "Messing with me was just fine, but mess with one of my friends.. well lets just you'll get into alot of trouble." Draco whispered,"Dirty traitor," the shadows grip on Draco's green undergarment tightened, causing him to almost dangle from it.

Nico released the shadows as he sat next to Harry, who smiled at him.

"So... Friends?" He said almost too eagerly

"Friends." Nico confirmed grinning.

* * *

After that ordeal, Professor mcgonagall stolled in and started the class.

For a demigod who was blessed by Hecate, he was clueless. He wasn't able to any proper magic, so when the time came for when he had to use magic, he told the professor, "I don't know how to make any spells," She looked Nico in the eye, seeing if he was lying. Nico of course held her gaze, because he was''t lying and because he just can.

"Very well then, Nico you will stay after class, to give me a better explanation, and all of you continue transfigurating!" Nico scowled at the mocking looks Draco gave him, then burying his face into his arms, wishing that class would end.

"Nico, you alright there?" Harry asked holding his transformed object. "Fine," He huffed into his sleeve, "Don't worry about me and just work on that for now Harry," he said propping his head up. Harry nodded and turned to his assignment.

When class ended, Nico stayed behind, "Should I wait for you?" Nico shook his head, "Nah, you'll waste you time," Harry shoo his head, but left anyway. Nico sighed, blowing his bangs upward. Professor Mcgonagall sat in front of Nico, "Now Nico explain, because I'm sure you should be able to conjure simple a spell," Nico shook his head and explained," the school where I transferred from in America, only taught how to fight without our wands and how to control our power." She looked at Nico warily, "What kind of magic can you do?" Nico hesitantly tapped on the table summoning a ball of shadows, the professor studied it curiously. She look up at him and down at the ball of shadows in his hand, she sighed, stood up and dismissed Nico. but also added, "Come to me anytime you have trouble casting a spell," Nico nodded and hurried out to his next period.

Even though Nico said he didn't have to, there harry was patiently waiting outside the classroom, along with Ron and Hermione. Nico smiled ans said," I though I told you not to," Harry smiled back and said, "Yes, but I never agreed to that."


	8. Me and my fears'

Nico was exhausted. Ever since the day he semi-threatened Malfoy, the Slytherin was unstoppable. His schemes seemed to never end. From, tossing his books out the window, to almost burning his wand. Nico was ready to bash the blonde into the ground and dig his grave right then and there. Nico's head dug into his arms, as he sat in DADA. "Are you alright, Nico?" Harry asked, naturally sliding into his seat beside Nico. "Just fine." He muttered, huffing into his sleeve.

Just then Professor snape strolled in with his usual solemn expression, the students started whispering to each other. "What do you think happened?" Harry whispered to Nico. "Do you want an honest reply or do you just want me to fuel the level of noise in this room?"

"Honest opinion, of course,"

"Oh good, cause I was gonna say that I don't give a single shit about that toad." Nico said with the fakest smile and went back to moping on his sleeve. Harry frowned, but then again, He didn't like Umbridge either. So he just shrugged and faced the front of the class when Professor Snape started the class.

Nico, still exhausted, still irritated, and still had his head on the table, was caught off guard when a human sized closet was placed in front of the room. It was made of molded mirrors and looked ancient with delicate designs of gold framing. "wha..." Nico stumbled when the desks and chairs disappeared, if it weren't for Harry, he would have face planted onto the floor. "Ah... Thanks, Harry," Nico said brushing himself off, "No problem."

"What is that?" Nico asked standing next to Harry, along with Ron and Hermione and some other students of their class. "A Boggart," Harry informed, "it takes a form of your worst fear." _Fear?_ Nico went brittle. "To repel it, Nico, is to say, 'riddikulus'."

* * *

When it was Nico's turn, he had slowly stepped up to the closet. Draco observed him closely, as the boggart started to react.

It was a man, He looked similar to nico, with pale skin, high cheek bones, hallow eyes but much older and... colder. Harry shivered at the mysterious man's cold gaze, while Nico just stood there, upsettingly quiet. "Father- I mean- My lord," Nico greeted stiffly as he went on his knees. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Nico, _'Father?!' He knows that isn't his real father... right?_

"Why are you still here?" The man said furiously, despite his calm and stern expression. "You should be dead."

Nico's eyes glazed over, "My Deepest apologies, my lord."

"Yes, you should be. So then let's make it happen," The boggart, approached Nico's kneeling position. Nico shuffled with something at his side, smirking softly enough for those who had paid close attention. The boggart seized him, pulling Nico up by the throat and strangling him in the air. Nico's breathing had ceased, but his smirk fully visible. He cackled breathlessly at the boggart who looked determined to kill Nico. While this was happening many of his classmates started panicking, but they did nothing to help. Professor Snape watched him closely. "You think you can kill me boggart? You damned creature, that's 'Riddikulus!'" Nico held his wand at the man's chest, smirking. The boggart screeched and retreated back into the closet, dropping Nico, who was breathing heavily.

* * *

"That was crazy! Nico, what were you thinking- no- What was Professor Snape thinking?! He-"

"It's fine Ron, you don't need to make a fuss about it. Besides it's already been done." Nico said blatantly, as they walked through the halls. Harry was staring at Nico curiously,"Hey Nico... um how should I say this..."

"What is it?"

"Your fear..." Harry mentioned hesitantly, not wanting to upset Nico.

"Yes, Harry that was my father and he's not like that... anymore, that is." Harry nodded not digging any deeper. Hermione just narrowed her eyes giving nico a calculating stare, which very much reminded Nico of a certain daughter of Athena. _Muggle, Huh._

The four, well almost four, wizards walked down to their next classes in silence. Nico felt a new kind of uncomfortable, and he was fidgeting with his dark sleeves. he wasn't sure if he like the idea of every one of his classmates knowing about his _fear,_ well fears, thank god he had said the charm when the boggart had first confronted him.

 _Me and my fears_.

* * *

Nico's next class was Care of Magical Creatures, he felt a bit more comfortable in this class more than all his other classes.

It was because in this class, there were many species that he identified from Greek Mythology. He felt relieved, that there were at least somethings he knew.

Another plus was that Luna was in his class, he was happy that someone like Luna existed. She may be a bit weird, but Nico found it endearing somehow. He smiled when he saw her sitting by the tree, with Neville, who was also in his class. When she saw him approach them she grinned and patted a space next to her. " Hey Luna," Nico greeted plopping himself beside her.

"Hello, Nico."

And just like that, everything around him felt okay again.


	9. monsters ruin it all

**Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter, For the next one I'll try to go for 2000 words.**

Hagrid announced that they were headed to a special area and with the clap of his large hands, on they went. The young wizards followed Hagrid into a tiny secluded space near the forbidden forest, causing Nico to fidget with paranoia. His hand lay against the pommel of his sword, his face was blank and as always pale, but his lip twitched every now and then. His muscles tensed each time he felt or heard something moving in the trees, and bushes. Every chirp, buzz, and rustling around him. He was afraid. Luna suddenly came up behind Nico to pat his back, causing him to jerk back almost violently, until when he turned around and realized it was Luna. "Oh god, sorry, I thought- sorry, Luna I was just surprised," Nico stuttered, apologizing for his weirdness. Luna just quirked a brow, "Are you alright, Nico? You seem a bit jittery," Nico just continued walking, muttering that he was 'fine'. Keeping both eyes ahead of him, Nico kept on, this time he was a bit calmer.

The boy shook his head, and replied "I'm fine, it's just been awhile since I've been to a forest and I got kind of… excit—"

— "HARRY! NO!" a voice shouted from the forest. It was a girl's voice.

Nico's panic and worry broke through and he no longer kept it from his face. That voice… he knew that voice… Hermione. Nico was already dashing to the direction of her voice, leaving most of his classmates, Luna and Neville, and his professor shouting after him.

Nico arrived to the source of Hermione's cries. There lay a sobbing and injured Hermione and Harry lay unconscious beside her. Looming over them was a dracaena. Its long tail slivered towards its target, Harry, wrapping his torso with grip. "Nico!" The dracaena's attention went to Nico. A malicious grin shivered up its face, showing off its snake like fangs and over all sharp teeth. "Demigod…" it hissed, as its tail slithered towards him. Nico quickly, pulled out his sword, and making a walking start towards the monster.

Sprinting now, the boy pounced onto the dracaena, impaling its back. The monster screeched in agony, dropping Harry, who was still unconscious, next to a relieved Hermione. Nico finished it off by dragging his blade up its neck. The next thing he knew he was covered in gold dust.

The next morning, the dark aired boy avoided seeing the trio, especially Hermione. She'd already seen him and his fighting abilities. And with what the dracaena hissed, there was no going back now. So everywhere Nico went he was on his toes, avoiding, dodging, and **_running._** It was tiring, but it made his day slightly reliving since he wouldn't need to explain anything, or make up lies to mask himself.

Quickly and cautiously Nico strolled to his classes, taking no mind to his friends. Though the only people he didn't avoid were Neville and Luna. It was actually quite relieving and comforting to know that he didn't have to avoid everyone. The boy would try to hide behind the pair, whenever he saw the Golden trio.

"Are they gone yet?" Nico whispered behind Neville, since he was somewhat tall, "Yes, they're gone. Honestly though Nico, what's going on between you and them?" Luna asked, as Nico was straightening up his robes. "Let's just say they might know somethings about me that I don't want them to know." Nico explained gruffly, the pair just looked at each other and back at Nico. Luna's eyes sparkled with curiosity, but Nico just stared back plainly, as if to say 'don't ask or I'll leave'. With that Luna held back her curiosity as the three of them made their way to the dining hall.

 **I am going through major writers block, same goes for my art, but that's irrelevant to this site**. **But still I can't think and it's aggravating. Anyway thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait!**


	10. IM SO SORRY a n

AUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHH I HATE TECHNOLOGY. I STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WAS PROBABLY THE BEST CHAPTER IN THIS SERIES, I CANT. I WANNA DIE IN A DITCH. TAT

I'M SO SORRY, I WANTED TO POST THE CHAPTER AND MY COMPUTER CAUGHT A VIRUS AND RANDOMLY SHUT DOWN. RN IN TYPING THIS ON MY MOM'S COMPUTER.


	11. New students

During their dinner Headmaster announced that they had two new transfer students. Nico was too busy thinking of the many avoiding tactics to pay attention to Dumbledore. "Though this might be too late into the year, we have two new transfer students!" an interval of murmurs went through the dining hall, which cut Nico off guard. The boy looked around the hall confused and slightly startled at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "Two new transfer students, please step-"

–"NICO!" Nico turned towards the front of the hall so fast it almost gave him whiplash, his eyes glossed over slightly, as he watched a familiar form sprint in his direction. The young wizards around him either feeling startled or confused, or even curious, fell silent and watched as the scene unfolded.

Nico was frozen, all he could do was feel weak and take in the familiar honey scent of his most treasured person. Her hair was still just as curly as he remembered her voice just as sweet even when she was crying in his arms, her skin dark yet soft filled his core with happiness, warmth and comfort. It was Hazel, his half-sister. Nico buried his face into the nape if her neck, his face hidden by her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight and bending down slightly into her embrace.

If only this moment would last forever.

Hazel, now giggling and all smiles, held him tighter "I missed you so much." Her grin widened when the other form quietly approached the two. The tanned teen with hair dark as Nico's and eyes wild as the ocean, smirked at Nico's position. He cleared his through, causing Nico to lift his head up from Hazel's hair reflexively, "Hey Neeks, how's life?" Nico just smiled, he couldn't help it, he was much too overwhelmed to keep it in. "Percy." Percy's smirk went wide into a warm grin. "Now **that** is something you don't see every day," Percy gesture towards Nico's expression, as Hazel nodded happily.

Then Nico realized, they were still in the dining hall surrounded by the curious glares of the wizards surrounding them. This caused him to blush loudly, and seeing this Percy laughed, Saying how he was as red as the strawberries back at camp. Head master smiled with content, happy for the trio, but clearing his throat he continued with his announcement. "…If you will, please introduce yourselves," Hazel straightened up and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque. Sorry for the commotion back there I just really missed Nico," Some of the wizards smiled back, some responded with 'it's fine' or 'no worries' or 'your cute'( which of course Nico didn't appreciate.) Percy just nonchalantly waved to the mass crowd and introduced himself. He wasn't very fond of the attention they were giving him; he turned to Nico and whispered. "I've been wondering for a while now and I just need to ask you… who's that super old guy again? Fumbledork? Junglepore? Jumbodore? Come on Nico help me out here!" Nico just narrowed his eyes at the other teen's idiotic question. He didn't feel like responding to the idiocy so he let Hazel whisper the headmasters name to Percy.

After a small sorting for Hazel and Percy. Percy was sorted into Gryffindor, of course and Hazel was sorted into Slytherine, this was only because she controlled the mist. She wanted to be as close as possible to her brother to keep an eye on him.

Nico was happy to have hazel put into his house, which meant he would actually have somebody who he knew and could fully rely on. The wizards around him were murmuring about the two demigods and their relationship with Nico. And based on what they saw of Hazel, their impression of Nico's relationship with her wasn't platonic at all but, more than that. Nico couldn't care less, it wasn't like they needed to know anything about him. He supposed to lay low anyway so there wasn't any point in explaining it to them.

The young demigod blatantly ignored them as he watched Percy struggle and complain about his robes and the amount of books he'd have to carry with him.

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad… I men look at Nico he's still alive, see?" Hazel reassured patting Nico, as Percy tussled with his robes. Nico just gave Percy a deadpanned expression "Deal with it, Jackson."

"Don't wanna" Percy pouted.

"You're gonna have to."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NOO!"

"Yes."

"NOO—", Hazel slapped Percy's mouth shut, pinching her nose shaking her head at the two boys. Nico just gave the other boy a triumphant smirk, earning a playful glare back. "You guys… never grow up do you?" Percy just shrugged and Nico gave her a sheepish smile. Hazel shookher head and removed her hand from Percy's mouth. "Hazel, We should start heading back to our houses. Percy, you should too." "Right,"


	12. Something's bound to happen

/first person POV/

"A-choo!" Percy sniffed rubbing his nose groggily, as we walked down from our houses. Hazel looked around excitedly, although she wasn't much of an architect, she was still fascinated by the decorative patterns and molds that ran the castle walls. I, of course went on as normal, acting like they'd been here since day one. Earning some curious glances, we casually walked down the halls like normal students; we were headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

"I feel like I've been dragged to the pacific and back,"

"Well-"

"Don't. I was just talking to myself."

"Well okay then, don't need to sass me this early in the morning,"

Percy stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, "Stoppit, you look like a 2 year old ogre."

"Isn't that what toddlers are supposed to be? Little ogres?"

"Yeah, but guess what you're 21 year old demigod who's **married,** and you **still** act like this." I sighed, shaking my head at the older boy, _where is Annabeth when you need her?_ Hazel giggled at my fussing " Well that's what make him Percy."

"That's right, death breath. Deal with it." The older demigod tutted

She opened the door to the same dining hall I've been eating at since the first day I got here, but this time it was different, everything seemed more lively and weirdly more in color. I I felt high, with the aroma of foods from who knows where filled my nostrils. I held back a smile and trudge to the slytherine table along with Hazel, as Percy strolled to the Gryffindor, with blue dye in hand. "You think Percy's going to be okay?" Hazel asked referring to the blue dye. "Yeah, he can take care of himself, I mean look at him." We turned to look at the Gryffindor house. The both of us were graced with the scene of Percy squeezing the bottle of blue dye into a spoon of grilled chicken. I mentally face palmed, as my actual face just stayed blank. _This generation…_

After we ate, well Percy was done dying his plate to eat, We headed to our class, The three of us had class together because it made everything easier, mystified Dumbledore (Owe ya one Hazel) also thought it was nice to put us in the same classes since we were somewhat related and because they were new and I knew the school pretty well. We walked into DADA an everything went well until, _it_ happened. As menacingly as I could despite my giddiness and held in laughter, I glared at the result of Malfoy's failed prank. I was choking with laughter, Hazel saw it, Percy knew it but was already bawled with laughter. Hazel was the same but not as viciously. My cheeks were a bit pink from the effort. "What the hell was that?" I asked. Students were either looking at us or talking about us, as they walked into class. Malfoy, oh that poor boy, was covered in the ugliest shade of green and other pieces of gunk that were not to be described that came from the compost bucket. I crinkled my nose at the faint smell since I was the closest. Malfoy was red despite the green paints and compost covering him from the face down to mid stomach. Not being able to hold in the laughter I let out a little cackle of triumph. "Oh gods, I'm sorry I wasn't able to contribute in your prank like you wanted me to. Better luck next time, huh?" I gave him a hand which he did not take to I just smirked and went to my usual row and took a seat. Draco was left, on the ground humiliated, and livid.

The class started with a squeal of horror, well I was scared shitless,it was sign that the glitter toad had walked in and had notice the disgusting mess.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

* * *

/ POV change/

The peaceful days are gone and the dark days have come. Dressed in all black robes the man sat on his throne belittling whatever lay in front of him, he was casually thinking about his plans to take over the wizarding world and if possible **the World**. But that wasn't to be determined right then and there, he still had his enemies, especiapdlly the ever so persistent Potter (and friends), all he needed to do was to get rid of the boy. _Easier said than done,_ the boy was too lucky for his own good. He couldn't get anywhere near him since that half-blood got into the picture. All his minions avoided that boy like a plague, even the death eaters. _Must be Hades then, that pesky god always getting in my way._ Now that there **two** more of those damned half-bloods, everything is just great!

Voldemort moodily grumbled on about the half-bloods and Harry potter, as his followers quietly stood to the side, waiting for his order.

 _Wait a minute._

"You," One of the Henchmen looked up.

"Yes, Lord?"

"The two new demigods describe them to me."

"Of course, my lord. The two demigods are of Pluto and Poseidon-"

"Did you say just say Poseidon?" Voldemort stared daggers into the man, making him shiver slightly. "Y-yes, my lord." The man looked down out of fear. Voldemort smirked triumphantly, showing off his canines.

"Describe him to me"

"He has black hair, green eyes, looks about-"

"-18?"

"Yes, uh, that's right. If I may ask, how is this of importance, my lord?"

" Oh, nothing that concerns you." Voldemort grinned wickedly

 _Dearest little **r** _**_._**

* * *

SORRY IF I PORTRAYED HAZEL AND PERCY INCORRECTLY.

I'M A BIT FUZZY FROM MY ALLERGY MEDICATION AND MAYBE SOME COFFEE. SOME.

I'm still deciding if I want to pair Nico with anyone, but I feel that since it's a Crossover with Nico being the main focus, I don't think I will. There is a chance I Will. (See what I did there? huehue)


	13. Soon! a n

I will post the next chapter soon, please bare with me.

As you can tell I'm VERY forgetful and lazy, I'm sorry. :(


	14. It was dark

It was dark and cold, and very much to my liking. I grinned quietly (if that even makes sense) as I inhaled the midnight air, the wind blew briskly into my face, softly pushing black hair from my forehead. It was the most refreshing moment I've had since I arrived this school(besides being an ass to draco and or the 'Toad'). I turned to Hazel who chuckled at my expression. Percy, Hazel and I were on a little night raid. We were just covering school grounds to find and kill any hostile monsters that were out. And to be honest I couldn't have been more happier, I mean I didn't mind the safety the school provided, it was quite peaceful, but there was just a feeling of not **doing** and just lazing around that bothered me, it's the ADHD mixed with a bit of paranoia, a bit.

Percy just yawned and followed us lazily, dragging his long limbs along. "Someone please… tell me why we're here again?" The young adult whined. "To kick some monster ass," I replied excitedly, only to get slapped on the back side of my head by Hazel. "Language." I clicked my tongue and rubbed the back of my head. Percy kept whining, as we kept walking.

I enjoying the calmness of the forest when a loud _crack_ startled me, stopping Percy's whining. "D'hear that?" Percy whispered, riptide in hand (In its dormant form: pen form) Hazel nodded, her amber eyes scanning the space around us, I followed her lead, keeping my breathing to a minimum.

In the corner of my eyes I notice a bush, shaking vigorously, unsheathing my sword and pointing it towards the bush. Percy clicked his pen, letting it morph into its full form and pointing it towards the bush. Hazel pulled out a dagger and was in defensive stance. The tension was thick, as I crept closer to the bush. "Come on out, lil 'bastard," I whispered to the creature.

As if on que a white fluff ball hopped out, as I held my sword high, ready to swing. "OH MY GODS!" Hazel screamed as she caught the little bunny. I was scared shitless; whether it was for Hazel or the fact I almost stabbed my foot while re-directing my swing.

"Nico! Look at-" Hazel exclaimed only to be interrupted by, of course, a large lanky were wolf jumps out from the bushes, scaring the little critter away and knocking me back into Hazel. It's limbs hung from its joints, like the heaviest chains. Its face looked mad (insane, rabid) and almost in pain. Its yellow eyes glowed from its sockets. Hazel screamed, I grunted as I hopped onto my feet, regaining my stance. Percy was already slashing at it. It barked and growled back, trying to find a chance to pounce on him. Stealthy I ran to Percy's assistance while Hazel was behind us looking for the little bunny, to check if it was injured.

As if it were trying to tell is something the rabid wolf man, whined and barked helplessly, but it was only before it completely froze and looked at the sky. It howled raggedly, as Hazel, Percy and I made our escape.

"Well this is a nice change of scenery."

"We're still in the forest."

"I was being sarcastic you, idiot," I rolled my eyes, not that they could see. Percy stayed silent as we head back to the castle.

 **Chapters are getting shorter-**


	15. Im a disappointment and happy 2017! a n

Kill me- I planned to update sooner but its already 2017, y'all probably hate my ass or just have forgotten that this story actually exsists, since its pretty cliche. I forgot the plt to this story, sorry, there are tons of other stories that are better so- yeah i might delete this or just forget to delete it (Idk being a kpop fan is life consuming af) and so- thank u to those who have read up until now and have a great year!

i might just rewrite everything on wattpad- *is too lazy to type* *wishes for a laptop*


	16. HELLO! a n

IM BACK-

sorry for delaying and giving up on this story. I decided that, i will try to bring this back!

I know right so exciting.

I just feel shitty for giving up out of nowhere.

Even though I suck, I want to finish this story and at east get better. I also hate it when authors abandon a story, so I won't do it to my own readers.


	17. Should I? a n

Okay so, I just reread my story a few times and I feel like somethings need to be revised. Like story line, character interactions, etc.

Should I?or work with what I have?


	18. Naked professor

**UNEDITED**

* * *

"What do you think happened back there?"

"I think a werewolf attacked us." Percy answered without a thought.

"Not exactly what I meant, but at least you tried..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy turned to face Nico.

"What do you think it means?" Nico retaliated mockingly.

"Okay guys, I just wanted to say that there's a naked guy waving at us, but I guess y'all are too busy, so I'll just go help the poor nude by myself." Hazel said, with a hand on her hip and a hand gesutrin g towards the obviously helpless and nude man, topped with a warning glare at the two bickering boys.

"Oh shit, wait Hazel. That's literally the worst possible thing to do, what if he molests you?!"

"Oh yes, of course. Cause molesters find their pray in a forest full of mystical creatures! And for a better experience he's purposely naked! On a cold autumn night!"

"Ding! Ding! Hazel, ONE! Nico, Z E R O!"

"Who even asked you?"

Percy had his fists out.

"Alright, I'm going. He's freezing his ass off in the middle of a magical forest for god's sake."

"HaZEL, WaiT-" Nico ran after his sister

The man almost just as pale as Nico, but it was probably due to the cold of the night. His hair was a honey brown, not very dark, flecked with a bit of grey. He had a small beard, not very long but not very well kept. He had two large, but faint scars on his face, they were parallel and went across diagonally.

His eyes were rimmed with a bit of red, his lips trembling, well, his whole body. His breathed ragged, "A-are you students of Hogwarts?"

The three demigods nodded. He shifted in his ball of limbs.

"What are you doing out here? Who are you? Why are you… naked?"

"Nico!" Hazel kicked his shin, earning an 'oof' in return.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Erm, do you mind if either of you lend me a robe?"

Hezel nudged at Percy's side, Percy glared at his friend, but disrobed anyway. He had a blue tee shirt under anyway.

"Here…" Percy handed the poor man his robe, the man thanked him. "How long have you been out here?"

"Oh, not very long… Do you mind if I ask for your names?"

The demigods glanced at each other, with cautious eyes.

"Well, since you asked first… My name is Remus Lupin. I am a professor at Hogwarts"

"A professor?"

"Yes, I was out to visit Hagrid to fulfill an errand, but it seems a pixie had got to me first and here I am."

"What class do you teach?"

"Oh, I am here for Defense Against Dark Arts. Something had come up so I had to take a short break, another professor is subbing in for me… I forget her name though.."

"You mean the toad?" Nico blurted.

"Pardon?" Lupin gave him a questioning look.

"Never mind."

The demigods introduced themselves, and offered to escort the Professor to Hagrid's, which he declined. He told them to go back to their dorms, before a another Professor found them. The three demigods reluctantly returned to their respective dorms.

* * *

"Looks like, we weren't the only ones out, Harry, Look!" Ron gestured to three figures.

"Hush, Ron!" Hermoine whispered.

Harry stared at the three figures carefully, he recognized them as the new transfer students and… Nico Di Angelo.

He knew her had no right to be suspicious, since he was out here too, but he couldn't help it.

 _Maybe, he's just showing them around the campus…? At this time though? One of the transfers is missing his robe…_

"Makes you wonder what they've been up to," He says as he watches them separate into their dorms.

Hermoine glares at Harry, with a calculating look for a bit before agreeing. Ron just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Not my best, but i wanted to get out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
